hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Commings
Scott Commings was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. He was the winner of that season, and was awarded a head chef position at the Gordon Ramsay Pub & Grill at Caesar's Palace, in Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. Personality Scott was passionate, determined, a risk taker, had a great palate, always trying to assist in a kitchen and held everybody to very high standards, similar to Ramsay's making him the winner of the season. Despite having a weak start and being inconsistent throughout his run which led to him getting nomiated multiple times, he bounced back and was considered the biggest comeback chef in the history of the show. He developed friendships with Ralph, Richard, Rochelle, and Jason, and a close one with Chris. He also had clashes with Anton and Joy. Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, only to walk into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs , and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Scott was the final person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jessica. He made a lightly fennel dusted rack of lamb, but while he felt purely confident Ramsay would love his dish after taking a big risk, Ramsay felt he fucked the lamb completely. So, he lost that round to Jessica, and the blue team lost the challenge 4-5. They were punished by resetting the dining room ahead of the opening service. During dinner service, Scott was on the garnish station with Ralph. He was not seen much, but the blue team were kicked out of the kitchen after multiple mistakes, even though he asked if he could stay. Both tams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he considered Gaurav and Gabriel as his nominees, but while he knew the latter and DeMarco had poor performances on fish, he struggled to figure out which of the two did the worst. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Scott was the blue team's second nominee with Chris being the first and both were called forward alongside Ralph. Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Gabriel announced Scott as the blue team's first nominee with Ralph as the second until Jason revealed that Gabriel was actually the second nominee. All three were called forward. Episode 11 Scott was the blue team's second nominee with Anton being the first and both were called forward alongside Sandra and Rochelle from the red team. Episode 12 Scott was the red team's second nominee with Kashia being the first and both were called forward alongside Sandra and Gabriel from the blue team. Episode 13 Episode 14 Scott was the red team's second nominee with Anton being the first. Episode 15/16 Scott was the red team's nominee. Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Season 15 Episode 1 Scott was present in the 15th Hell's Kitchen anniversary parade, along with Christina (Season 10). Season 16 Episode 1 Scott returned to Los Angeles at Takami Restaurant, along with Season 4 winner Christina, to give the red team advice on what to do during the competition. During that time, he reminded the women that it was all about how they finished. Trivia *He participated in the fourth all-male finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the twelfth winner, and sixth male winner of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the last male winner of Hell's Kitchen to this date. *At age 36, he is the oldest winner of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the sixth male contestant who switched teams and made it to the black jackets, following Michael (Season 1), Matt (Season 4), Giovanni (Season 5), Benjamin (Season 7), and Trev (Season 8). *He is the fourth winner who switched teams, following Michael (Season 1), Heather (Season 2), and Ja'Nel (Season 11), and the first who did by reassignment. *He holds the record for the most nominations throughout the season for a contestant, with seven, and is tied with Autumn (Season 7), Sabrina (Season 8), Elise (Season 9), and Clemenza (Season 10). He is also the only winner who holds that record. *He is the second finalist to kick a member of his brigade out during the final service, following Mary (Season 11), as well as the only winner who did. *After his appearance on the show, he appeared in the second season of Matilda and the Ramsay Bunch, an CBBC cooking show, hosted by Ramsay's daughter, Matilda. Quotes *"It's motivation to win this for a better life for me and my family." *"One more minute on the halibut!" *(About Chef Ramsay) "I'm sick of getting yelled at. Chef you've beaten my ass, every single day that I've been here. I'm starting to get angry about it!!!" *(About his family) "I wake up with a picture of my wife and kids by the bed, that's the last thing I think about at night and the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning." *(After winning) "Oh my God!! I just fucking won!! I can't believe it. I'm still in fucking shock!!" *"My whole life is my wife and kids and now my kids are growing up on a beach." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Finalists Category:Winners